300 words
by BlackShock95
Summary: Every day or whenever possible I will add a short story that is 300 words or less. I am taking requests for characters people want to see written about. Today: Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so to anyone who's been reading my other fic and thinking 'Why did he hand it over to someone else if he's still adding stories when he's apparently supposed to be gone' here is my reason. As you guys can probably guess, I'm still a minor (No im not telling you my age, just know I'm a minor) so wherever I go, my family comes with me. My dad isn't here though since he still has to work, he'll be here Sunday. I'm using some relatives computer to write and update, and my dad doesn't like me using computer while im on vacation so I'll be updating a whole lot less after june 29****th****. That's why. Anyways, main order of business. I'm going to be writing a short story a day (or whenever I can) that is 300 words or less. Starting now. I'll take requests if anyone wants me to write a story about a certain character.**

I used to be Rainbow Dash. Best flyer in Equestria, winner of the Best Young Fliers competition three years straight. Wonderbolt for another three years after that, and captain of the Wonderbolts for ten years after Spitfire and Soarin' retired. After that, I lived off of my savings.

I used to be Rainbow Dash. Element of loyalty, always there for everypony. Friend to five amazing ponies named Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. The times we had, they were great, carefree, everypony had a great time.

When did I stop being Rainbow Dash? Even I don't know. All I know is that one day, looking in the mirror, I didn't see Rainbow Dash. I saw a pony who looked exactly like her, but I didn't see Rainbow Dash. I looked inside of myself, but I didn't see a single shred of Rainbow Dash.

I guess she just decided that she'd had enough.

It's not that I lost my way, I always stayed true to my values. I think that when the end is near, you don't want to subject yourself to the fear of knowing that, soon enough, it all has to end… So you become somepony else.

Rainbow Dash was never one for goodbyes. I barely saw it coming. One day she was there, the next, gone with only a wave and a small tear.

I miss her sometimes… Actually, I miss her all the time. I wonder if she misses me. All I have to remember her by are memories.

I want to be Rainbow Dash again, I really do, but Rainbow Dash was always afraid of things she didn't know anything about. I tried to be Rainbow Dash again, I really did. I suppose that that's what counts right?

I used to be Rainbow Dash. A friend, a lover, and a dreamer. My time is nearly over and I am, old, practically already dead, but long ago, I used to be Rainbow Dash.

**And there you have it. a bit over 300, but whatever. It seems that i need to improve the endings on my stories... I'll need to work on that. anyways I'll be taking requests for characters you wanna see appear. review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this little project seems to be going well. **

**Colgate's Assistants**

Colgate was just putting away some files on a patients dental hygiene when she heard three voices behind her.

"Hi Colgate!"

"Hey Colgate!"

"Howdy Colgate!"

The blue unicorn mare cringed. "Hello Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom. What can I do for you three today?"

The three fillies smiled and yelled, "We want to be Cutie Mark Crusader dentists! Yay!"

Colgate paled at the thought. The Cutie Mark Crusaders as dentists? Oh no, that would be a _total_ disaster. Even more of a disaster than their usual adventures. But… they _were _just fillies. They didn't mean any harm. What harm could come from letting them learn a little bit about dentistry? As long as they didn't touch any of the equipment, everything would (hopefully) be alright.

Colgate put on her best smile. "Alright. You three can be Cutie Mark Crusader dentists for today, but you absolutely cannot touch any of the equipment. Okay?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled, and Colgate could have sworn she saw halos over their heads. "Thank you Colgate! We promise to be good."

"Alright then, follow me." She led the three into another room where Bon Bon was sitting in a large chair surrounded by strange contraptions. "I hope you don't mind if these three fillies sit in on the procedure. They're hoping to get their cutie marks in dentistry."

Bon Bon looked uncertain but answered, "Yeah, that's fine."

Colgate went off into a long explanation on why plaque formed on teeth and what to do to reduce it, while keeping Bon Bons mouth open and inspecting her teeth. She looked for the little pick that she kept next to her at all times only to realize it was gone. "I'll be right back girls," she said as she went to grab another. As she came back into the room she saw Scootaloo holding a syringe over Bon Bon's mouth while the other two looked on.

"Are you sure about this Scootaloo?" asked Bon Bon in a worried tone.

"Trust me, I'm a dentist."

Colgate turned around in search of a bottle of Applejack Daniels.

**I went over 300 again… I should plan these better. Not as good as I hoped, but Disney Banana wanted Colgate. I hope I did alright. Still taking requests. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome. Two updates in one day. I didn't actually expect people to read this, much less actually request characters. Wow. Have some Cadence**

**A Lesson Learned**

"Cadence?" asked Twilight, looking out at the setting sun.

"Hm?" replied the alicorn, patching up a scrape that the purple filly had just gotten.

"Why can't I be as… graceful, as you?"

Cadence looked up, surprised at the question. "What do you mean Twilight?"

Twilight looked at the princess, then looked away as though embarrassed. "What I mean is that you walk around in such a fancy way, and you never fall, and you're never bump into anything. Why can't I be like that? I'm just some unicorn who bumps into everything and everypony."

The older pony thought for a moment. "Well… I suppose it's part of being a princess. I can't really change who I am, now can I? Everypony has their own good and bad qualities."

Twilight looked incredulous. "Bad? You don't have any bad qualities though, Cadence."

Cadence laughed. "You'd be surprised. One of my bad qualities is that I start to really freak out if my ice cream gets all melty and gross."

The unicorn filly pouted. "Yeah, well that's just one. I have a lot."

"You might think so, but for every bad thing there's something good to make up for it." Intoned Cadence sagely. "For example, you are a beautiful little filly, smart too! You have so much ahead of you that I couldn't possibly have."

"But you can get whatever you want, whenever you want!" replied Twilight, confused. "You don't have to work for anything!"

"And that's one of the downsides of being a princess." Cadence said, sounding melancholy. "You can have anything, but you never really earn it. Ponies do everything for you. You may not be as graceful as me, or be a princess, but you should be proud of having actually earned what you get."

Twilight thought for a moment, watching the last bit of Princess Celestia's sun set on the horizon. She was about to reply when a guard stepped up to them.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, dinner will be served shortly. Will you be joining us tonight, Twilight?"

The filly hopped up and down, any worries she had erased from her mind. "Can I, can I?"

"Of course Twilight," replied Cadence, and smiled as Twilight hopped excitedly ahead.

**Way over three hundred. I need to work on that. Whatever. Approximately three hundred is close enough. That was for princess3170.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well. I've really got nothing to say. This is going well. Updated twice yesterday. Awesome.**

**Rarity's Coffee Break**

Rarity walked into Ponyville's local coffee shop, The Maple Leaf. 'Such a cozy sounding name,' she thought to herself as she walked up to the counter.

"Hey there!" said an orange earth pony with a brown mane. "What can I get for you today?"

Rarity thought for a moment. "May I have a grande latte with no sugar, skim milk, a bit of nutmeg (don't put too much) and just a little hint of that delicious mint flavoring."

"You mean the number two latte?"

The unicorn looked up at the menu behind the pony at the counter. "But darling, I thought that the number two was a chai mocha with two shots of espresso, the two percent milk, raspberry flavoring , and whipped cream over it, beaten by hoof?"

The earth pony shook his head. "No, that's our number five now. Our number two used to be a blend of Arabica beans with green tea. But we had to get rid of it because the tea started costing too much."

Rarity nodded somberly. "Such a loss. But in that case, I shall have a mix of Colombian beans with Brazilian and Ethiopian, along with just a little bit of Equestrian grown. Add a bit of whole milk, just a touch of whipped cream (the hoof beaten one), a mix of your mint and raspberry flavoring, add a little candle on the top along with three espresso shots, a rusty nail, some veal, and a little bit of tetanus."

The other pony smiled. "Will that be all for you today?"

"Yes, thank you."

The pony on the other side of the counter took a deep breath and bellowed over his shoulder. "**Grind some cocaine, hot chicks, and dirt! Give it some national pride while you're at it! Soak a cow in it and beat it! Give it a mix of fresh and warm, light it on fire, give it insomnia, construction equipment, a baby, and some potential death!"**

Rarity took a seat and sighed. 'Such a cozy little place."

**I'll always take requests for characters. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, I love writing these short little fics. It's so chill. I guess I owe you an explanation for the last story. I couldn't come up with any clever pony puns for those countrys so I just used them normally.**

**One Tough Apple**

Applejack bucked the tree for what felt like the millionth time, but there was one apple that just refused to fall. The cowpony glared at the apple as though it had hurt her, which in a sense it had. Her legs were beginning to ache. She huffed.

"Big Mac! Get out here! There's one apple that just won't get bucked!" No answer. 'Gosh darn it, that big lug must've gone into town again.'

Applejack walked into the house and picked up the phone. "Maybelle? Howdy. Look, can connect the line to Braeburn? Thanks." She waited for a moment. "Braeburn? Yeah it's me. I- No I can't come over to Appleoosa, I was actually- I really wish- Look, I just-Braeburn!" she yelled, agitated. " I just need you to come over with some of the family. Bring some of those buffalo while you're at it- No, just hurry. Ok, see you soon," and hung up. Not five seconds later there was a knock at the door. The orange pony opened the door to find Braeburn along with fifty other family members and twenty buffalo.

"Howdy Applej-"

"No time," He was cut off by Applejack. "Follow me." She led them to the offending tree where the family proceeded to inspect it all over.

Apple Fritter walked up to a slightly worried Applejack. "We've been lookin' this tree over in a fairly detailed manner, cousin," she started. "It seems this tree has a severe case of stubbornitis." The entire family shuddered. "We're gonna have to take it down." Apple Fritter finished bluntly.

"Ah- ah understand," said Applejack, trying valiantly not to show her pain at losing one of her trees. Braeburn pulled out a large chainsaw and with the assistance of a buffalo, swiftly cutting down the tree. Applejack walked sadly up to the fallen tree.

"It was nice to know ya, and ah'm sorry it had to end this way. Ah really am." She turned and began to walk away, then stopped for a moment, and returned to pick the stubborn apple from the tree in her mouth.

**Another weak ending, but I hope you enjoyed. I'm always open to character requests. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, BronyCon is today, and here I am, writing this chapter for you all. I might livestream it later. If someone could send me a livestream link, I would be eternally grateful. I would also love you forever if someone could make me a little sketch of my oc, Arc Flash. **

**Tea for Two**

Vinyl Scratch sat sullenly on a couch while her longtime friend (and occasional lover) Octavia prepared some tea. They always got together once a week to chat and have a cup of tea, even though Vinyl wasn't one for all that sophisticated stuff. She personally preferred the party scene.

"I really enjoy our little get togethers," said Octavia as she carried the tea tray from the kitchen, balancing it on her back. "It's so relaxing."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty chill," Vinyl levitated one of the cups from the tray and took a sip. Green tea with just a touch of honey, just the way she liked it. The unicorn may not have liked to be sophisticated, but the tea always did help her relax a bit.

Octavia sat down right next to her friend, taking a sip of her own tea. Black tea with a hint of anise. "You seem so uptight, Vinyl. Is something wrong?" she asked, gently placing an arm around her.

"It's nothing, Tavi. Don't worry about it." Vinyl flashed a small grin. "Just had a few stressful concerts and all that."

The grey earth pony set down her tea. "Your muscles are so tense," she noted, concerned. "Here, turn around and let me give you a little massage to loosen up a bit."

"Nah, Tavi, I couldn't let you do that," protested Vinyl, also setting down her tea. "It'd be inappropriate!"

Octavia stared at her. "Seriously? After all we've done, you think a friendly massage is inappropriate?"

"I guess you're right…" replied the blue maned unicorn, still a bit uncertain. She slowly turned around and lay flat on her stomach, allowing Octavia to gently press down with her hooves and rub her back with just enough pressure to feel great.

Octavia smiled as Vinyl sighed happily. "Thanks Tavi, I guess I really do need this."

"It's no problem at all. After all, what are friends for?"

**Ha! You thought something bad was gonna happen. I refuse to write anything like that. Anyways, who doesn't like a good massage? That was for princess3170. **

**Send links for a BronyCon livestream, and if you want to, draw me a sketch of my oc. Review! It troubles me when you don't. As always, I'm open for character requests.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Second day of BronyCon, and here I am, forced to livestream it. Also, it amazes me what my perverted mind will come up with. I'm still looking for a sketch of my oc. If someone could do a quick little draw of her I'd love you forever.**

**Pinkie's Ice Cream Booth**

"Hey Applejack!" called Pinkie Pie from across the street. "You want some ice cream?"

Applejack looked across the street to Pinkie, who was standing behind a stall. "Ice cream?" she asked

"Yup, I call it," the party pony paused for effect. "Pinkie's Creamy Delights!"

The cowpony tried to stifle her laughter at the unintentional innuendo. "Pinkie, don't ya think that's just a little bit dirty soundin'?"

"Dirty?" Pinkie cocked her head to the side. "But I'm just telling the truth! It's so creamy and gooey and when you swallow it, it slides down your throat!" she sighed at the thought of it. "It's like eating sugary milk! Except it melts when it's in you!"

"Um… Do ya have anything other than your… 'Creamy Delights?'" asked Applejack, paling a bit.

"Sure!" replied Pinkie Pie, rummaging in her stall. "I have… Spotted dick, Mozart Balls, Toad in the hole, nut goodie, cumquats, sticky buns, Cock-a-leekie soup, Frosted delights, blow pops and some delicious creampies!" she finished off with a small a small squeal. "I'd really recommend a nice creampie! It fills you up so nicely!"

Applejack looked just about ready to vomit. "Don't ya got somethin' a bit more normal… like veggie hot dogs?"

"Oh yeah! We have some great wieners here!" Pinkie pulled out an enormous hot dog. "And these buns hold them nice and tight! We even have ketchup, to make them run down your throat a bit more smoothly! Although I prefer mustard…"

"Um, no thanks," said Applejack, trying to hold her lunch. "Ah-ah had a big lunch anyways." She galloped off in search of a trash bin.

"Okay!" called the pink pony after her. She noticed a yellow blotch in her peripheral vision. "Hey Fluttershy!" cried Pinkie Pie happily. "Want some ice cream?"

**You see what happens whenever I run out of ideas? Nasty stuff happens! Leave a review and request a character or so help me I will leave your fridges open and let all of your yogurts spoil! On a slightly more comical note, I assume you have all heard about the small fire at bronycon. Everyone was freaking out for no reason. Review and request guys. It seriously makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong when you don't. Review and request characters. Now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. Ponies the Anthology 2 is amazing. And I couldn't come up with a good story for derpy so here's a little limerick (I think that's what it's called)**

There once was a mare who loved muffins.

When she ate them, her tone would not roughen.

She ate them with groove,

Twas a very good move,

She's none other than our Derpy Hooves.

**I know that sucked, but I promised an update every day no matter what. Once again, that's for princess3170. Leave a review and a request.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Story time with Blackshock again! Seems I'm building up a bit of a queue… queueueueueue… A bit of a kyoo, so I'll just go by first come first serve. Also, I've gotten an offer to draw my oc arc flash, so you don't need to worry about it anymore. Or if you want to draw her that's fine too. Actually, yeah, I'll still take drawings of her. I've gotten positive feedback after a week, so the show will go on!**

**A Pegasus Date**

Soarin' adjusted his bowtie nervously. He was on his big date with Spitfire. Not just a big date, but _the _big date. The one where he would ask the mare to take his hoof in marriage. He laughed silently to himself. The media would make a huge deal out of his proposal to Spitfire, not only because it was a celebrity marriage, but because almost everypony thought that Rainbow Dash was after him. The truth was that they were just good friends, and that she was actually dating Solid Streak, another wonderbolt. That being said, there was really nothing that Soarin' needed to worry about.

So far, the date was going perfectly. Front row seats to famous cellist Octavia's concert, the romantic dinner at the classy restaurant, and now that final walk through a quiet park.

The two sat down on a bench close to a river and silently watched the water flow past for a short while. Soarin' was about to make his move when Spitfire interrupted him.

"Um, Soarin'?" she began nervously. "Can we talk? About our relationship, I mean?"

The blue pegasus felt his heart splintering. He looked away from Spitfire. "Sure, baby."

"I was thinking… we've been going at this for a while now and…"

Soarin' tried to hold back his tears. He let go of the little velvet box inside of his jacket pocket. "Yeah, I understand. It's fine."

The orange mare continued as though she hadn't heard him. "I've actually been planning this for a while now," she reached over and lifted Soarin's chin with her hoof. "And I was wondering,"

Soarin' was suddenly alert. Wondering? Why would she need to wonder if she could break up with him? His heart nearly stopped at her next words.

"Soarin', will you marry me?"

**Yes, cliché, but I love this sort of story. Admittedly, I prefer a Soarin' and Applejack ship, but I'm fine with this. I was **_**this **_**close to making Spitfire break up with him, but I also love happy endings. This was for PegaSwift. I love hearing from you guys, so leave a review and a request! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello again! Someone asked me why I chose an Arc Flash for my oc name. To that person I say, congratulations for actually knowing what it is. to anyone who doesn't know what it is, here (copy and paste time!) ****An arc flash is an electrical discharge that uses the air as a conductor, exploding from a high voltage source to another conductor or ground nearby. The release can be 5,000 degrees or hotter, melting nearby metals and damaging the electric circuits involved. The brightness, heat and force of the arc flash can cause damage to the human body. ok, lessons over. read.**

**Displacement**

The Not so Great and Definitely Not Powerful Trixie walked glumly down an empty Manehattan street at night. After Ponyville, everything had gone down the drain for her. She had been reduced to selling all of her possesions, and on some desperate occasions, her body, to survive. She took a seat on a curb, her coat and mane getting wetter by the second. It was going to be one of those nights again.

"You're stuck at the bottom too?" drifted a voice from a shadowy figure in a corner. "I know how you feel."

Trixie looked around, slightly alarmed. "Who's there?" she called out. "Show yourself!"

"Relax," came the voice. "I'm not going to hurt you." The figure stood up, bipedal, to Trixie's surprise. As it walked over to her, the light coming from a streetlamp illuminated it. A large… thing, stood before her. It had the features of many different animals all combined to make a creature that Trixie recognized as the spirit of chaos, Discord. But he looked different from all pictures she had seen of him.

In the pictures he had seemed threatening, powerful. Now just looked broken. He was thin, his ribs showing, large bags under his eyes. But what surprised the unicorn the most was what was _in_ his eyes. In all photos, they had been alive, full of malice and emotion. Now they were a void.

"So how'd you get here?" asked Discord, sitting down next to her.

Trixie began to tear up. It was always painful for her to retell her story. "Well there was this unicorn, Twilight Sparkle."

"Say no more, my dear," Discord said solemnly. "She's the reason I'm here too. I used to be a god, but now I don't have any of my powers anymore…"

Trixie only continued to tear up, some of the tears slipping free of her eyes and running down her face. Discord noticed this and gently lifted a hand to wipe off the tears. "There, there. It'll all work itself out. Why don't you tell me about your good days then?"

"Well," sniffled the mare. "When I was a filly, I always dreamed of being a magician…"

**I shall explain. I always liked the idea of Discord coming back but with a fraction of his powers, living in Equestria as a homeless person, and he learns the value of friendship with Trixie. I want to see a Trixie Discord ship. I always thought it was sweet. This totally counts as a Discord story!**

**This was for an anonymous guest who goes by DisneyPrincess.**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I check my ff account twice a day. The first time I check, there's like one new review, but the second time there's like a million new ones. It's weird. So… Snails or Big Macintosh… Big Mac it is. Here we go.**

**A Real Mare**

Big Macintosh was working on the apple orchard as usual. It was applebuck season again, and demand for apples was at an all time high. Luckily, the Apple family had plenty of apples in stock. At this time of the year, ponies from Ponyville came to the farm to place large orders of apples for the winter, with the occasional noble from Canterlot.

The stallion had just placed another bushel full of apples in the barn when he noticed a pony approach him from the fence, most likely to place an order for some fruit.

She was an earth pony mare, slightly shorter than usual. Her coat was brown, her unkempt mane a slightly darker shade. Her eyes were a deep indigo, so dark that they could be mistaken for black at first glance. She looked slightly worn, as though she had been through a lot lately. Something seemed so familiar about her to Big Macintosh, and he couldn't help but feel a slight fluttering sensation in his stomach.

"Howdy miss," said the stallion. "What can ah do for you today?"

The brown mare smiled. "Hello," she began in a smooth voice that could rival Fluttershy's in its softness. "I just moved to Ponyville and I wanted to order two bushel of apples, please."

"Give me just a moment," Big Macintosh went into the barn and came out a moment later wearing two bushels over each of his sides. "Would you like some help with those, miss?"

"Oh no, thank you," said the mare as she fit each of the bushels over her side and stood with ease.

'She's as sturdy as Applejack,' thought Big Mac to himself, surprised.

"Alright then, that'll be twelve bits."

The other pony hoofed over the bits to him and proceeded to walk towards Ponyville again.

Yet there was something so familiar about her.

"Excuse me miss?" said Big Macintosh before she got too far away. "What was your name again?"

The mare turned. "My name is Quantum, but everypony calls me Smarty-Pants"

**God. I think this may have been my favorite to write. I really like the idea of Smarty-Pants being an actual pony and being shipped with Big Macintosh. I have so many ideas for fics. I'm going to post a little "Story" telling about these ideas. Anyone who wants to help is welcome to. **

**This was for Zander the Dino. Review and Request!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love you guys. I really do. I also feel obliged to write an authors note even if I don't necessarily have something important to say. This story has been requested by someone, for a certain pony named 'Golden Harvest' (You must be new here, the more common name is Carrot Top.) But whatever. If you wanna call her that, then it's cool. I'm just gonna go by Carrot Top.**

**Carrot Top's Cooking Show**

A bright orange mare with an even more vivid mane steps into the kitchen to thunderous applause from the audience.

"Thank you, thank you!" she cries out, waving a hoof in greeting. "And welcome to Carrot Top's Cooking show! Today we will be making a delicious carrot fondue!"

The audience 'ooh's' in anticipation.

"To start out," begins Carrot Top, reaching under a counter. "we will need five fresh carrots, a pound of Bon Bon's finest white chocolate, and a cup and a half of Applejack Daniels. Keep in mind that this will be enough to serve eight ponies."

She sets the five carrots on the counter and begins to swiftly cut them with a medium sized knife. "Now, make sure that you cut the carrots thinly so you can easily make a puree out of them in the blender."

"You want to put the blender on high setting for five minutes," says Carrot Top as she slides the carrot slices into a blender and turns it on. "Let's move onto the chocolate." She puts a large block of chocolate into a pan, which is softly sizzling with a thin layer of oil on top. "After putting your chocolate to melt, your carrots should be a slightly viscous consistency." The mare grabs the blender, and pours the now liquefied carrots into the melting chocolate.

"Finally," she says, grabbing a bottle and taking a swig. "You want to put your half a cup of Applejack Daniels in the mixture and put it all in a fondue pot."

Carrot Top dips a strawberry into the mixture and takes a bite. She smiles. "Delicious."

**I was gonna say something, but I forgot what it was… Oh yeah. This is for HiHiItsEmily. And PegaSwift is best brony for having drawn my oc. Thanks again! I love it!**

**Review, Request, and send in some sort of art for one of the little stories! I love to see what you guys come up with!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm writing this really late at night, so I apologize beforehand if the quality of this short is bad.**

**A Word of Advice**

"Um, Miss Applejack?" asked Pipsqueak in his signature Trottingham accent.

The said mare looked up in surprise. The colt was the last pony she had expected to see, she hadn't seen him since Nightmare Night. "Well howdy Pipsqueak!" she said, donning a smile. "What can ah do for ya today?"

Pip shuffled his hooves nervously. "There's this filly I really like," Applejack smiled knowingly. "And I want to tell her how I feel."

"Alright, partner," said Applejack, ruffling his mane a bit. "Ah'll tell ya. But ah got just one question. Why me?"

"Because you're always so honest and I don't want to act like some sort of obsessed pony, because I'm not," said Pipsqueak, looking away. "That seems like something Miss Rarity would do."

The older mare looked at him blankly for a moment before laughing. "Well you're right on that one. Now, let me tell you how to show this little filly you care." She sat down in front of one of her trees. "First off, who is the lucky gal?"

The pinto colt blushed. "D…k...oo…s…" he mumbled.

"Come again?"

Um… Dinky Hooves…"

Applejack grinned. "Well that's the sweetest thing ah ever heard. She's one of the sweetest lil' fillies ah ever met. Her ma raised her real good."

Pipsqueak nodded enthusiastically.

"Anyhoo, you just gotta tell her how ya feel," she said, putting a sprig of wheat that appeared from nowhere in her mouth. "Don't come across as a desperate stalker, but don't look indifferent either." Applejack thought for a moment. "And get her a flower. Not a rose, those are overused. Something simple."

"Thank you Miss Applejack!" said Pip excitedly as he bounded off. He only stopped to pick a small purple lily as he approached her house. The colt knocked on her door and much to his surprise, a filly with a blonde mane and a coat of lilac so light that it could be mistaken for gray at first glance, answered.

"Oh, hi Pipsqueak!" said Dinky happily. "What's up?"

"Hi Dinky," he began somewhat shyly. "I actually have something to tell you. For a long time now… well…" He just held up the little lily.

**You have no idea how many times I accidentally spelled Pipsqueak as Pipsquak. I am no good at this ship. Oh yeah, this hasn't happened yet, but please don't force me to write about doctor whooves. I've never seen doctor who and I wouldn't know how to characterize him. Actually… I might do one just to see how accurately I could do it without having ever watched the show. This was for Zander The Dino. Review and request!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Um, let me think… I can't really remember which character this was supposed to be about… I've done pipsqueak, so next should be… Scootaloo I think? Yeah let's go with that.**

**C'mon, Squirt**

Evening was falling over Ponyville, and Scootaloo searched for a place to sleep for the night. It looked like it would be the playground tonight. It was getting dark, and there were dark clouds being put over the town by the weather team. If she stayed out any longer, she would risk getting caught in the rain and catching a cold. Sighing, Scootaloo crawled into a small tunnel and curled up, trying to conserve body heat. She had made it just in time, as the storm broke right after she got in.

It was still fairly early so Scootaloo just watched the rain fall for a few minutes, until she felt a strange wetness crawling under her belly. Looking down she saw that some of the rainwater was pooling into the tunnel she was occupying. Groaning, the filly stood up and went into the rain. In the elements, she had a risk of getting sick, but not as much as if she had sat in the water all night. She quickly ran to a cluster of trees that looked fairly dry and sat down there.

It was tough being an orphan, but she had to be strong, just like Rainbow Dash. It was nice to have somepony to admire, it kept her from straying too far from her morals. All she needed to do was think 'What would Rainbow do?'

Scootaloo sniffled. She truly wished she could be like Rainbow Dash, but at times like these it seemed hopeless. How could she even be considered a pegasus? She couldn't even fly! A tear escaped one of her eyes and fell to the ground, mixing with the rainwater. Scootaloo closed her eyes and curled up into a ball again, ears drooping, when she heard a rustling noise.

She looked up to see Rainbow Dash, smiling gently down at her. "C'mon, Scootaloo," the filly's ears perked up. Rainbow had never used her real name before, preferring to call her 'squirt'. "Let's get you a place to stay."

The older mare wrapped her forelegs around Scootaloo, and they flew to Rainbow's cloud home.

**That. Sucked. I'm sorry. I'm not gonna make up some excuse, just that I can't seem to write about Scootaloo. I've tried, but I can never get it quite right.**

**This was for a guest who goes by Reaper**

**Review and request!**


	15. Chapter 16

**By some miracle I have managed to convince my family to let me use the computer again, but the updates might stop on any given day. The show shall go on!**

**Applebloom's Question**

"Big Mac? Where do foals come from?"

The red pony choked on his sprig of wheat. After a minute of vigorously thumping his chest, he answered. "Ah ain't qualified to tell ya that, sugarcube. You should get Applejack for this."

Applebloom hung her head. "Why cain't you tell me?"

"This is stuff for fillies," replied Big Mac with an air of finality. He watched as the little filly ran off in search of her older sister.

Not a minute later, Applebloom had returned, this time with Applejack and Rarity. "Ah found Applejack, and Rarity was with her! Ain't that great?"

Big Macintosh sighed. "That's not what ah meant… Applejack, can you explain where foals come from to your sister?"

The orange mare smiled deviously. "Actually, big brother, ah think ah'll leave this one to you."

"Yes darling," pitched in Rarity. "A handsome stallion like you ought to know. Enlighten us."

The red stallion blushed at Rarity's comment. "Um… Well… When a mare and a stallion love each other a lot… Um… The stallion puts his special… thing into the mare's… special part…"

"And there ya have it, sugarcube." said Applejack. "Now that wasn't so hard now was it, Big Mac?" The older stallion just left, a furious blush still on his face.

Applebloom furrowed her brow, trying to comprehend what her brother had just said. What did Big Mac mean by their 'special parts'? The filly's eyes opened wide as the realization dawned upon her. "Applejack!" she cried. "Ah think ah get what Big Macintosh meant!"

"Oh do ya now?" said Applejack, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Applebloom hopped up and down. "Ah think he meant that foals come from fuc-"

As the filly uttered those last words, Applejack felt a part of her soul shatter.

**Low quality... damn. Anyways, there's been a couple of you who asked me to do some oc's and I'm sorry to say that no I'm not gonna do those. I wanna stick to regular characters. **

**This was for Crimson Banner.**

**Here's the list of ponies requested that I haven't done yet. Gilda, Lyra and... okay not a big list. just thought I'd let you all know.**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	16. Chapter 17

**I might not update tomorrow. We're trying to save my 104 year old great grandmother. Wish us luck.**

**Gilda's Lament**

Gilda sat silently at the edge of a cliff, looking into the forest below. Today had gone well, better than most days. She had caught enough food for her village to keep them going for at least another week. So now that she had that over with, what was there to do? The griffin closed her eyes, letting her thoughts drift back to the old days…

_Gilda, younger, looked with a steely gaze into the horizon. Just another day of being teased by all the pegasi, nothing out of the ordinary. Gaining some respect as a griffon could be difficult, despite their fierce reputations. Maybe because of it. Around all the colts and fillies, she had to act tough, not show any weakness, play it cool. When she was alone, however, all the day's pent up frustration would let itself out, slowly at first, then all at once._

_She cried for all the foals who made fun of her._

_She cried for all the dirty looks older ponies gave her._

_She cried for her parents, whose approval she craved so dearly._

_She cried for herself, so she would know what to do. So she could make everypony like her, so her parents would look at her and smile._

"_Are you alright?" came a voice from behind her._

"_Go away," Gilda hiccupped. "Aren't you all happy enough to make fun of me during the day?"_

_She felt a form sit down next to her. "I'm not here to make fun of you. You looked really sad out here on your own. We could be friends!"_

_Gilda turned to see a bright blue pegasus filly with a lovely polychromatic mane. "I don't need any friends, I'm fine all by myself," she spat._

"_Everypony can use a friend," replied the filly. She wrapped a hoof around the griffon. "I'm Rainbow Dash, and from now on I've always got your back."_

**I kinda liked this. Did you like it? Cuz I know I did. Of course I always like my writing.**

**This was for NovemberChild13.**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	17. Chapter 18

**So I guess I am updating today after all. Shoobie-doo-shoo-shoobie-doo!**

**A Day at the Beach**

Lyra sat on the beach with Bon Bon, looking out at the rolling waves. It was a lovely day, and ponies were flocking to the beach to enjoy the sun and the water.

"Hey Bon Bon," said Lyra, her gaze never leaving the ocean. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," replied the earth pony, laying down on her back.

"Well," started Lyra, "The beach kinda makes me feel as though I need to be in the water."

Well of course, silly," laughed Bon Bon. "That's why you go to the beach! To go in the water!"

Lyra facehoofed. "I mean, sometimes I feel like I'm a seapony. You know, with the flippers and stuff?"

The cream colored pony gave her marefriend a funny look. "Lyra, hun, everypony knows that seaponies aren't real."

"I know, I know, but wouldn't it be cool to just… I don't know, be able to swim forever and go wherever you want?" The unicorn looked giddy just thinking about it.

"I don't know" said Bon Bon, standing up. "I like the ocean, but I'd rather stay here on land any day of the week."

"Sometimes," continued Lyra, acting as if Bon Bon hadn't spoken. "I have these dreams where I'm swimming with the other seaponies and we're all singing this song that goes all like 'Shoobie-doo-shoo-shoobie-doo!' and we all dance underwater and have a great time!"

Bon Bon began to walk towards an ice cream stand. "I think the sun might be getting to you Lyra. I'll get you some ice cream to help you cool down."

Lyra continued looking at all the ponies playing in the water, wondering what it would be like to be able to swim anywhere in Equestria.

"I got you mint," said Bon Bon as she came back with the ice cream. "I know how much you like it."

The unicorn took a lick. "Thanks Bonnie. Maybe the heat _was_ getting to me," although as she spoke those words, she thought she heard a chorus of voices singing 'Shoobie-doo-shoo-shoobie-doo!'

**Yay for Lyra! I finally started working on that new fic, but I need an editor. Send me a pm and I'll send you the first chapter once I'm done with it. If you want more details on this fic, go to my forum (there's a link on my profile). Oh yeah, and just for fun, a poll for your favorite short is on my profile too. Vote for your favorite story!**

**This was for DeviousHands.**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	18. Chapter 19

**I spent the entire day doing nothing at all. It's not actually as fun as people make it sound. And is it just me, or have I been writing a bunch of sappy stories lately? Well add another to the list. And let's just assume that Spike is ten in the show.**

**Let's Try Again**

It had been eight years ago since Spike first moved to Ponyville, and he had grown since then. By dragon standards he was miniscule, seeing as he was about the size of an average pony. Dragons only grew until about twenty, so he wouldn't be growing much larger.

With age came maturity, and with maturity came the attention of female ponies. It wasn't much surprise to anypony but Spike himself when Scootaloo came up to him, blushing furiously, and asked if he wanted to go on a date with her. He still held feelings for Rarity, but he guessed he could try to like somepony else. After all, if eight years produced no success, it looked bleak for him and the purple maned unicorn.

And so he said yes.

Realistically, he knew there was no chance for him and Rarity, but it was hard to let old habits die. He still occasionally found himself admiring her mane or her figure from afar, but quickly cleared his head of any thoughts. It was desperately time for him to move on, and he knew it.

So as he knocked on Scootaloo's door, he cleared Rarity from his mind and focused on making this night enjoyable not only for himself but for the pegasus as well. She answered the door and told her parents she'd be back later, and they walked towards the movie theater.

Spike had never really noticed it before, but Scootaloo had grown into a very attractive mare. The purple in her mane was a unique shade that would make anypony jealous. She had very smooth curves that served well in showing off her bright orange coat, and her eyes… Her eyes were full of life, bright with excitement and always alert.

"So Spike," she said, leaning slightly on him. "What movie are we going to watch?"

The dragon was silent for a moment before answering. "How about 'The Warriors'? They're showing that one again. I think you'd like it. It's full of action."

Maybe Spike didn't love Scootaloo, but he would damn well try.

**I've never actually seen a SpikeXScootaloo ship. I think I did pretty well. The Warriors is an awesome movie. If you haven't seen it, then watch it. It's the 70's or 80's one about all the NY gangs out to get another gang.**

**This was for Kabal1337**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	19. Chapter 20

**This is an odd request. I really have no idea what to do with this one but I'll give it a shot. Oh yeah, and this is the real big steroid pony who goes YEAH!**

**The Manliest Sport**

Duke Roseflex closed the blinds and locked all his doors. This was something he didn't want anypony to see. His biggest fear would come true and everypony would make fun of him, just like when he was a young colt.

He was always made fun of for being the scrawniest colt, so he worked out. But after five years of vigourous training under Iron Will, ponies made fun of him for being so muscular.

"Steroid junkie!" they would call. "Why are your wings so small?"

The truth was, his wings were proportional to his original muscular mass, but as he built more muscle and his frame grew larger, his wings seemed smaller compared to him even though they were always the same size.

Duke sat down on his favorite chair, trying to relieve his anger at the past. It was all behind him now, the ponies in Ponyville were much nicer than in Manehattan.

He turned on the radio to the smooth jazz station and lowered his hooves to his lap. If he were found now, he'd be dead for sure. His hooves moved around furiously as he tried to finish as quickly as possible.

After about three minutes of vigorous hoof-moving, he exhaled in relief. That had to be a new world record. Duke looked proudly at the fruits of his effort and smiled.

Once again, he had gotten lucky. Nopony had heard his grunts of effort or come to check up on him.

Turning down the smooth jazz station and dimming the lights, Duke went to prepare for bed, satisfied with the nights work.

As soon as he finished preparing, the muscle-pony walked back into the room, and taking one last look at the doily he had just created, turned off the light.

**Ha! See what I did there? I thought that was pretty funny. Did I do well with a pony that only says one word? My friend told me that that pony's name was Duke Roseflex. I think it fits well.**

**This was for Vuld Edone**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	20. Chapter 21

**I have many things to say. Streetlight Manifesto is an awesome band. Bill Bryson is a huge inspiration. I want to go to a rave. The internet here sucks. Applejack is best pony. And there's a lot of fanfics out there better than this, so if you've made it this far, I congratulate you.**

**Pinkie's Drinking Contest**

The party was phenomenal, Pinkie's always were. It was late in the evening and ponies were beginning to feel the mind numbing effects of the alcohol. Fluttershy was dancing in one of the most sensual ways possible, Applejack was losing in a drinking contest against her brother, and Twilight and Rainbow Dash were enjoying themselves far too much in a corner.

Berry Punch sipped on her sasaparilla as she talked to Colgate. The unicorn was just telling Berry about how the Cutie Mark Crusaders had tried to get their cutie marks in dentistry when Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Berry!" she yelled. "Having fun?"

"Yeah! This is awesome!" Berry yelled back.

"You want to know how to make it even more fun?" yelled the party pony, giving her a devious look.

"How?" asked Berry Punch, curious.

Pinkie had somehow slithered up behind her and whispered into her ear. "I challenge you to a drinking contest."

The entire room went silent. Everypony stared at Berry Punch and Pinkie Pie. Something had clicked inside of the latter pony's mind, and she stayed completely silent. Twilight, who had interrupted her little session with Rainbow Dash, floated a table and multiple bottles of vodka over to the pair.

As the two sat down, Rarity walked over and said to Pinkie Pie, "By entering this contest, you and you alone are responsible for any liver failure or death you may experience. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do."

"Then you two may begin." Rarity moved to the side.

One shot.

Two shots.

Five shots.

Twelve shots.

Twenty three shots.

By the thirtieth shot, even Pinkie Pie, who was famous for her high tolerance, was on the verge of passing out. She valiantly downed another shot, then wobbled, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Make way, make way!" Nurse Redheart pushed through the crowd and carried off Pinkie to the hospital.

Everypony looked at Berry Punch, who wasn't even tipsy. She just shrugged and downed another shot.

**That is an extremely strong liver. Um… let me see… Can someone draw me something? Like anything from one of these stories? That'd be pretty cool. I should totally put this on the kindle store once I reach like fifty stories. Claim the title of being the first brony to publish a book on there. Unless it's already been done. **

**This was for y2kbrony**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	21. Chapter 22

**So. My vacation is almost over, and I'm sad. I honestly can't believe that I've gotten this far with the story. Almost 3,000 hits and 76 reviews! That's awesome. Thanks to all of you who've requested and reviewed!**

**Hearth's Warming Eve**

Twilight Sparkle sat silently in front of her fireplace watching the flames flicker and dance. Snow fell lightly outside, covering Ponyville in a soft sheet. The entire town was subdued, all of the colts and fillies already in bed and waiting for Santa Hooves.

A loud knock snapped Twilight from her thoughts. She opened the door to find Rainbow Dash standing outside. The pegasus' face was slightly flushed from the cold and was powdered with a fine layer of snow.

"Oh, hi Rainbow Dash!" said Twilight. "Come on in! You look cold."

"Thanks Twilight," replied Rainbow, sounding grateful.

"What brings you here?" asked the purple unicorn, sitting in her earlier spot along with Rainbow Dash.

The polychromatic pegasus stared into the fire for a few moments before replying. "Well it's Hearth's Warming Eve and I don't have anypony to spend it with. Applejack and Rarity have their families, Pinkie is with the Cakes, and Fluttershy is with her animals." She looked down, almost as if ashamed.

Twilight nuzzled her friend gently. "Don't worry, Rainbow. You're welcome to stay here with me and Spike. Actually it's more like just me since Spike's already asleep."

"Thanks Twi," said Rainbow Dash, smiling.

The two sat there for a while, staring into the fire. It crackled happily as the flames licked over the logs, holding them in their embrace. The pegasus scooted closer to Twilight and closed her eyes, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey Twi?" murmured Rainbow sleepily.

"Yes Rainbow?"

"Don't tell anypony about this. I don't want them to think I'm all lonely and stuff," she yawned. "Rainbow Dash… can take care of… herself… all on… her own…" and fell asleep, snuggling into Twilight's side.

Twilight just continued gazing into the fire, a small smile on her face. "I promise."

The fire continued to dance as Twilight slowly fell asleep, her face upon Rainbow's bright mane.

**I kinda feel as though I'm getting repetitive. And drop a review sometime guys. I get a ton of reviews and then all of a sudden nothing. Tip: if you want to write a sad or d'aw story, I suggest listening to Strip My Mind by Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

**This was for Alan**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	22. Chapter 23

**Someone needs to organize a Houston brony get together. That'd be awesome.**

**At a Snail's Pace**

'Modern pony society rushes too much,' thought Snails. He leaned back in his desk and tried to listen to Miss Cheerilee's lecture on how the Princesses came to rule Equestria. 'I really wish Miss Cheerilee would talk a bit slower.' He raised his hoof into the air.

Cheerilee paused. "Yes, Snails?"

"Um, could you please repeat that?"

All the foals giggled except for Scootaloo, who was dozing softly on her desk.

Their teacher sighed. "Snails, you should really pay attention in class," and continued drabbling on about the great war that led to the coronation of the Princesses.

Snails sighed and looked out the window. He saw ponies going about their daily business, shopping, rushing to get to work, rushing to get home. There was a lot of rushing.

He saw Pinkie Pie bouncing around and running about, getting ready for another party.

There was Rainbow Dash, training for the Wonderbolts, finishing a circuit in record time.

He could see the outline of a pony vigorously bucking trees in the distance.

Amid all the rush, there was one pony that stood out. A filly, to be specific. She was a beige earth pony, with a darker mane with a white stripe running through it. She sat right outside of Sugarcube Corner, sipping a drink and just watching everypony rush past. As soon as she finished, she paid for her drink and casually strolled along the side of the road, occasionally stopping to sniff some flowers or admire whatever a shop was displaying.

She eventually left the view of the window, leaving Snails awestruck at what he had just seen. For once, there was somepony not trying to rush. The way she did everything slowly and deliberately left the yellow colt feeling a bit fluttery.

That was a filly he wouldn't mind meeting.

"Snails!" he was yanked from his thoughts by Miss Cheerilee. "Eyes up here please."

Snails sighed and reluctantly turned his attention back on his teacher.

**Still trying to find out how to put this on the kindle store. If anyone knows how, please please please tell me. I was thinking of selling it for their minimum price.**

**This was for Rawr**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	23. why are these chapters messed up

**Great. Remember that 104 year old great grandmother I told you about? She died. I'm flying up to washington to attend the funeral so there might not be an update tomorrow. As for why I havent updated lately, I've been jetlagged. Sadfic time.**

**Mourn the Lost**

Being immortal was a blessing. You could see wonders that ponies would only dream of, you could watch civilizations rise to glory, watch society bloom.

But immortality was a curse. You could see horrors that only lurked in the deepest shadows of ponies' minds, you would inevitably watch civilizations crumble, watch society grow weak and frail with time only to be replaced by a new generation.

Celestia had grown immune to the pain that came with each generation. She turned her head away from death and stayed strong for her little ponies. She promised herself that she wouldn't let it bother her anymore, that she would continue to be the strong leader her kingdom needed.

So why was she crying? Feeling the tears flow down her face was such a foreign feeling.

Perhaps it was the affection she had come to feel for the elements of harmony. After so many years of being alone, the six ponies were perhaps the only ones she could consider friends.

Maybe it was because even though each holder had their own flaws, they always brought out the best in anypony.

Or maybe it was for the simple reason that because the elements were all connected, once one died, the rest would soon follow. The elements of harmony could only work as long as they were together, and once a single key element disappeared the rest could not survive.

Fluttershy had been the first to go. She died while trying to save her forest friends from a vicious wildfire. The others didn't die immediately. There had been an illness.

Twilight wasn't stupid. She had noticed that once Fluttershy died, the rest of the elements had become fatally ill. Every spell book she had couldn't help her. She had been the most intelligent unicorn in all of Equestria, but there was one thing that remained a mystery to Twilight Sparkle.

Death.

Celestia would never forget the last moments of her faithful student.

_A burst of purple light appeared in front of the princess. In front of her, what used to be Twilight Sparkle lay shivering, wheezing._

"_Princess-" she managed to cough out._

_Celestia was immediately by her side, cradling her gently in a soft glow of magic. "Hush, my faithful student. Everything is going to be fine."_

_A large fit of coughing wracked the purple unicorn's body. She could no longer move. "Princess- Princess Celestia, I don't want to die." _

"_Everything is going to be fine Twilight. I swear it to you." The princess tried to comfort her student._

"_All my friends. They-they're gone," Twilight looked her in the eyes. "Please Princess. I-I'm scared. Please- please don't let me-" another cough shook her body. "I don't want- I don't want to go. I'm so sorry Princess." The last word ended with a hiss and Twilight looked once more at her princess. Her eyes slowly went blank, seeing no more. A tear, unshed, lay at the corner of the unicorn's eye._

Celestia gazed out her window, into the sunset. She wiped her tears, looked at the picture they had taken after the Grand Galloping Gala, and walked out of her room.

Now was not the time to mourn. Her ponies needed her to be strong. After her duties were over, she would lay down her crown and cry for all the ponies she had lost to time.

**And there you have it. I'm using LibreOffice so it doesn't count my words. I'll just wing it. I hope I haven't gotten rusty in my four or five day absence.**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST!**


	24. another notice

**I'm putting this on hold. Not because I don't love you, but I'm focusing more on my music lately. I don't think I've said this, but I want to be an electronic music producer when I'm an adult. I'll probably start back up during the school year. **

**God, I feel like I'm going on some big quest. Wish me luck. I swear I'll pick this back up soon.**

**Drop me a review and request a character!**


End file.
